Noeru is a Girl!
by redSky27
Summary: Everything had been going smoothly and peacefully. That is, until Noeru found out the shocking and scary change that happened to him. He is now a SHE! What chaos would ensue? SasaxfemNoeru. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Noeru is a girl!**

A/N: Okay, since I felt guilty about neglecting this story, I decided to re-edit/re-write the story for my dear readers who bothered to review to this story. I've actually lost all motivation to do this story and thought of making Sasa the girl instead, but for now, I'll try to finish the story as best as I can. (: Hope I won't disappoint.

Disclaimer: Mintna Bokura & its characters do not belong to me. Cause if it is, Noeru would be a girl who's going out with Sasa, not Maria. (Sorry Maria fans, no offence, but I just happen to like SasaNoeru better).

Pairing: Sasa x femNoeru

Please review and NO flames please! This is my first fic and English is my 2nd language, so be nice. (:

* * *

**Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish for**

"Sasa, hear this! A boy confessed his feeling to Noeru again!" exclaimed a girl with wavy, dark brown hair that reached up to her waist, a smirk on her face. She is Minamino Maria, 16 years old. The boy she called turned around and revealed a handsome face that swooned many hearts. His name is Ryuji Sasa, the cool heartthrob of Morinomiya High School.

"Really? I didn't know you are that popular, Noeru." Sasa replied to a girl who stood behind Maria, a smirk on his face.

A scowling Minamino Noeru, 16 years old appeared and grumbled, "It's not as if I asked him to!"

"Really Maria, I think Sasa's personality is rubbing off on you! Just look at both of your identical stupid smirks!" said Noeru, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, after going out for years, I think that's understandable," answered Maria calmly, smiling.

"Noeru, could you please come here for a sec, please? I need your help with my math," called a voice from their right. The three turned around and reveal the face of Makimura Miyu, a girl with shoulder length light brown hair, a sweet smile on her face.

"Just ignore them, you know how they are," Miyu continued while looking at Sasa and Maria's direction.

Noeru quickly made way towards Miyu's desk to answer her question. Since starting high school, Noeru had been studying really hard and is now the top student of their year. Sasa, Maria and Miyu had been dragged into his new world and they were all placed in the same class in the second year.

* * *

"Aahhh, I'm so happy the school has ended!" exclaimed Maria, skipping happily. Right now, the four of them were on their way towards the buildings of the school dormitories.

"You know, I felt so guilty not being able to answer that boy's feeling and not telling him the truth of why exactly," Noeru mumbled on their way.

"You can't really tell him about the truth either, you know," answered Sasa truthfully.

"True. But, still…I just can't help but feel guilty…"

"Well, you can't reveal to them now, you know. About you being a boy and all. It's a bit too late…. You can still do it, but it'll be even bigger news than before, now that you're the top student, popular and all that," stated Maria as-a-matter-of-factly.

Noeru sighed depressingly and bent his head low.

"There, there. How about I'll make you better by saying that I love you," comfort Miyu. Miyu knows just how much Noeru loves her saying that she loves him and she didn't usually say it due to her shy nature, but this time would be a nice exception to the rule.

Noeru's mood change drastically at Miyu's word and he started smiling brightly. "I love you too!" he chirped happily back to Miyu. The other three smiled at his super-quick mood change but were happy nonetheless because it makes them felt sad as well to see their source of happiness, Noeru, so depressed.

"Sometimes I wish I could be a girl so that I won't feel guilty when answering boys' confessions," said Noeru, sighing.

"Hey! Think before you wish something! And if you are a girl, we would be just normal friends, you know," answered Miyu quickly.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I was just joking!" laughed Noeru sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. The four of them laughed at his ridiculous antics.

Unfortunately for Noeru, it had been too late for him to take back his wish. An angel flew by and heard his confession and she is now on her way to tell the other superior angels about what she just heard…..

**TBC**

So here's chapter one! What do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Here's chapter 2 for you! Sorry for the rather long update, I've got too many assignments to do! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm a GIRL?**

"Come on, Noeru! Hurry up! You have to get up now or you're dead!" Exclaimed Maria, shaking Noeru's body, hidden under his blanket. The said boy just grunted.

"Come on!" called Maria again, putting books inside her bag, her back to Noeru.

Noeru got out from his bed lazily and started to walk towards the bathroom. When Maria turned around, she went stiff and stood gaping when she saw his back.

"No…No…Noeru…" stuttered Maria, pointing at Noeru's head. Noeru turned around and Maria's face went paler if that was even possible.

"What is it, Maria?" asked Noeru confusedly, cocking his head sideways cutely.

"Yo…you…your hair… and…chest…" then Maria fell down to a sitting position on the floor, her legs giving out.

Noeru ran his hand through his long, wavy hair and looked down at his chest. Wait, LONG, WAVY HAIR? A bad feeling started to lurk from the back of his mind and his suspicion was confirmed when he looked down at his _developing_chest. All she could do was stared at her new body shape, mouth opened but no words came out. Then she too fell down to a sitting position like Maria.

"_What happened_?" whispered Noeru to herself.

"I…I can't believe this…I mean…you…a girl!" exclaimed Maria, shaking her head.

"Maria… I… don't know why, but I don't feel as much shocked as I thought I should be feeling…" said Noeru quietly.

"The change must have had changed your inside as well…You're now practically a girl fully outside and already half a girl inside," answered Maria; putting as much logical idea as she could think of in her answer.

"But, how come?" Noeru is now pacing back and forth in the room, trying to think of a practical answer to the scary change that happened to her. Then she suddenly stopped.

"Don't tell me…yesterday's wish? But that was only a joke, a careless slip of my tongue!" after the truth dawned to her and Maria, they could only stare at each other.

"Ahahahahaha...This is only a joke! A joke!" they said in unison, trying to convince themselves that this is only a dream. And they fell silent.

"This isn't a dream… isn't it, Maria?" whispered Noeru.

"I'm afraid it's not, Noeru," replied Maria.

Noeru sighed, "Well, there's no point in standing here doing nothing, I might as well get ready."

With that, she went towards the bathroom's direction.

"I can't believe how calm you are about this, Noeru. If I find myself as a boy, I'll probably scream my head off," said Maria wonderingly.

"Not if you're half boy inside already like me being half girl inside," came Noeru's reply from inside the bathroom. Maria shook her head in disbelief and continued with her morning routine. Unknown to Maria, Noeru slide down to the floor as soon as she arrived in the bathroom, closing her eyes because of the headache she was having. She looked like the perfect picture of a broken doll, unlike the strong side she showed to Maria.

/

Sasa stood gaping with his eyes wide in disbelief.

"If this is one of your tricks, I'm not getting in it," he said.

"Geez, Sasa! How many times do I have to tell you it is NOT, I repeat, NOT a trick!" scream Noeru in exasperation.

"It's true, Sasa. We're not lying to you. Why would we?" added Maria.

"To make fun of me?" answered Sasa, stating the obvious.

Noeru shook her head, not believing how hard it is to make Sasa believe the fact of her change.

"Goodness me, I don't know what else I have to do to get it through your thick head that I am now a GIRL! You hear me? A GIRL!" with that, she stomped away from Sasa and walked back towards their classroom.

"Seriously, Sasa, is it so very hard to accept the fact that we are not joking about Noeru's change?" asked Maria, also in her last line of patience. After all, she and Noeru had been trying to convince Sasa about Noeru's new gender for nearly whole lunch, but Sasa seemed as if he still doesn't get it!

"Well, I…don't know…it's…shocking, I guess," answered Sasa; processing all the information that he got inside his head, resulting in a big confusion.

"It's just hard to believe. I mean, Noeru… changing into a girl over night!" continued Sasa. Maria nodded in agreement.

"I understand. But please bear with it. Noeru is also already in his last line of patience. After all, he must be the one who was hit the hardest above all of us. He's the one going through all the changes, you know."

Sasa nodded in understanding, "Yeah; I guess I should go over and apologize for not believing him." He started to move towards the direction of their classroom to talk to Noeru.

Noeru was sitting in her desk with her head in her folded arms on the table when Sasa found her.

"Hey, Noeru, I need to apologize for my not-believing-you thing. Sorry," said Sasa quietly. Noeru lifted her head up and she smiled at his words. Sasa's felt his heart skipped a beat at seeing her smiling face.

_What is this feeling? Must be because him changing into a girl thing, nothing important, _thought Sasa, dismissing the feeling.

"It's okay. I hope its fine for you," replied Noeru in a worried tone.

"Its fine, it was just unexpected, that's all," said Sasa.

"Urm… Sasa, I think we still have a _big_ problem, though," said Noeru, worry latching in her voice. Sasa tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"It's about…Mi..yu…" said Noeru with a voice full of fear. Sasa's face went pale at the mention of his cousin's name and the trouble coming.

"It was really lucky she is not here today because she got a headache last night, but still…I have to tell her soon! After all, she'll notice the difference in me if we meet. She is a girl after all. She knows," continued Noeru quietly. Sasa nodded in agreement, a frown on his face.

"We have to…I don't know! After all, what other choice do we have aside from telling her the truth?" exclaimed Sasa in frustration.

"I…could…move school?" asked Noeru weakly, knowing that it was a stupid idea. Sasa's eyes widen at the idea. He shook his head quickly.

"NO WAY! You are…really thinking about that?" asked Sasa worriedly.

"No…don't worry. It's just a stupid idea. But still, I feel guilty about this and how much the truth now will hurt Miyu. Even though it's not what I want either; Miyu really doesn't has anything to do with it and doesn't deserve this!" Noeru pulled at her hair in annoyance.

"And you know what is more detestable about me now? I just somehow know that I don't have any special felling towards Miyu anymore! Not in the romantic way! I somehow now thought of her just as a friend! Sure it's good if we're looking at the prospect of me being a girl, but still...I shouldn't be able to forget the feeling we shared so easily! It's unfair for Miyu! Oh my god, how I wish I could turn back the time. This is horrible…I'm sorry…Miyu…" said Noeru, trailing off. Her eyes glistened at the end of her statement, not feeling sad for herself, but rather for Miyu.

"What should I do…" whispered Noeru softly to herself.

**TBC**

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here's chapter 3 for you! I hope the story is not too disappointing so far! I'm very sorry for the lateness, my school works are catching up to me!

* * *

**Chapter 3: What would Miyu think?**

At the end of the school day, Noeru was one heck of a very badly stressed girl. At lunch she wasn't able to eat much, and she was very out of it during classes. Luckily, being smart has its advantages; like the fact that she caught everything the teacher was saying throughout the day considering her state. Her mind kept on going over to the fact that she'll have to tell Miyu about her changes and she doesn't even know how.

_I can't just walk up to her tomorrow and go: __hi Miyu, I hope you're fine. And guess what the big news is? I'm a girl now! _thought Noeru, getting frustrated.

"What's with the frown?" asked a voice from behind her, breaking her thoughts. Noeru turned around and came face to face with Sasa.

"Oh, Sasa. Didn't notice you there," said Noeru.

"From the way you were acting just then, if there was a murderer behind you, you wouldn't even notice," answered Sasa. Noeru rolled her eyes at Sasa's example, "Well, sorry."

"What were you thinking about? You know you could tell me about it. I might be able to help," offered Sasa.

"Thanks Sasa, but no. After all, I was just thinking about how I would approach Miyu about my gender changed subject," sighed Noeru. A frown immediately marred Sasa's voice at Noeru's answer. He also sighed.

"Gosh, I really wish I could help you there; but I guess I can't."

"It's okay. I'll handle it…..somehow," smiled Noeru. Without either of them noticing, they were standing in front of the dormitories buildings already.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," said Sasa, walking towards the boys' dormitory building.

He smiled softly to Noeru over his shoulder, "Good luck," he said softly.

Noeru's heart seemed to skip a beat at Sasa's soft smile.

She ignored it and smile back, "Thanks," she whispered. She then walked quickly towards the girls' dormitory building, her heart beating rapidly remembering what she'll have to do soon.

* * *

"Maria…..I don't know what to do…help me…" wailed Noeru to her twin; who's trying very hard in ignoring her at the moment. Maria sighed in exasperation when her ignorance was being ignored by Noeru who's determined to get her help.

"FINE. Only if you stop being so annoying about it," she gritted trough her teeth. Noeru grinned in victory. They started making a plan as to how Noeru should tell Miyu so that it wouldn't result in anything _ugly__**.**_

"Well, I know Miyu is an understanding girl and she wouldn't really go angry as long as she knows what really happened," explained Noeru.

"I know that. The problem we have is as to how you could tell her the whole story without being too nervous and make her annoyed whenever that happened.," replied Maria.

"You can't blame me if I get nervous telling her my story. I mean, she always sits calmly listening and suddenly snaps. It makes me really nervous since I can't read her expression."

Noeru and Maria spent 3 hours thinking up plans that will make as small problem as possible, but the best they could came up with was for Noeru to tell Miyu in private outside school before school starts while Maria and Sasa stayed close by to make sure they both will be alright at the end. They both slept with thoughts of Miyu's possible reaction clouding their minds; making their sleep unpleasant.

_I hate myself right now…_It was the last thought on her mind as the sleepiness caught up to her in the middle of the night.

**TBC**

Please review! I'm sorry once again for the over-lateness! D:


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here's chapter 4 for you all, my dear readers! I know it's been forever since my last update, but my muse deserted me and I was actually thinking of dropping this story altogether. D:  
I explained it in the re-uploaded chapter 1 and I apologise once again for this.  
All the chapters has been fixed by me; hopefully it's a bit better now. (:

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Noeru reluctantly rose from her bed. She had a serious case of headache and she had a feeling that she would have eye bags on her face. Upon entering the bathroom, true to her thoughts, her face does not look presentable. Her hair was a mess, her face looked crumpled and she will probably need to borrow some of Maria's make-up to cover her eye bags.

After showering, she walked out of the bathroom to find her twin sitting on the dormitory floor tidying up her books. Noeru approached her sister to ask for the necessary make-up. Without her even asking, Maria had started to walk towards her make-up cabinet as soon as she saw her twin's face. Noeru didn't know whether she ought to feel grateful or offended.

After Maria helped her put on the make-up that she needed to cover her eye bags, she told Maria to go take a shower. While her twin was busy with the shower, she herself tidied up their room. Only after she finished tidying up the room did she realise that as a guy, she had never done this before.

_What the hell? Now my personality changes too?_

This whole set-up had been freaking her out from yesterday and now it was simply frustrating. She felt like a stranger to herself! This twisted, supernatural event had only brought her misery so far. Misery and headaches.

She felt tears stung her eyes. _Oh hell! Not this too!_ She quickly blinked them away before she was brought into the emotional journeys that every girls in puberty experience. She knew how annoying it could get because she experienced them first-hand when she was a boy. She might be changing, but she was not going to become an emotional wreck this early in the change.

"Noeru? You okay?"

Noeru startled. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the bathroom door opened. She turned towards her sister, plastering a smile onto her lips.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just worried as to how Miyu would react."

Maria sighed heavily, "Yeah, well, there's only one way to find out."

They took their bags with them and exited their room. Noeru took a deep breath just before stepping out of the room to harden her resolve. Maria was right. There was only one way to find out and it was to tell her girlfriend the truth. After all, she knew how much Miyu hated being lied to.

They walked towards the school building, an air of apprehension growing as they get nearer. They spotted Sasa standing next to the school gate and increased their pace to meet him sooner. After all, he was the messenger who told Miyu that Noeru wanted to talk to her before school.

"How is it, Sasa?" asked Noeru as soon as they reached him.

"Yeah, well, she said okay. She's waiting at the spot that we agreed to right at this moment."

Noeru nodded and resolutely started walking towards the back of the school yard. The three of them agreed that this was the quietest place within the school ground and should any shouting occurs during this, there would be less chance of others finding out about them; aside from Sasa and Maria preventing that to occur as well.

She spotted Miyu standing while leaning against one of the Sakura trees that were standing at the back of the school. Her heart started to pound inside of her chest and she was disappointed to realise that this wasn't because she was happy to see the girl she was in love with, as was the case when she was still a boy, but rather because she was nervous in anticipation about Miyu's reaction.

Miyu seemed to still be able to notice Noeru's presence despite the change though, for she turned and smiled at her supposed-to-be-boyfriend. Noeru was relieved to know that she could reply the smile with a genuine one of her own despite what would soon be occurring. She took a deep breath and stepped closer to the other girl.

"Hello, Miyu."

"Hello back to you. Sasa said you have something you want to talk about?"

Noeru nodded before once more stilling his fraying nerves. He looked straight at the other before slowly started to speak, "I-"

She found her voice squeaking off and cleared her throat before restarting, "Miyu, I- I'm..."

But Miyu cut her off.

"Wait, Noeru, are you...You are a girl..." whispered the brown-haired girl with disbelief colouring her tone.

Noeru dared herself to look straight into the eyes of Miyu and was shocked to see a resignation and sadness filling those brown orbs. She felt her heart squeezing painfully at the knowledge that she had hurt the person she loved the most.

"Miyu, I-"

Miyu shook her head and recognition was dawned on her face, "It was those words, wasn't it? It must've been. Nothing else makes sense. This defies science and logic. You're a girl now, aren't you? Noeru?"

Noeru was speechless and nodded in a lack of anything to say. She quickly started to apologise when she saw Miyu's eyes brimming with tears.

"Miyu, I'm so sorry! I didn't know this would happen and I...I'm sorry," whispered the taller girl with a defeated air around her.

To Noeru's utter amazement, his now ex-girlfriend pulled her into her arms and whispered comforting words, saying _"It's okay" _and "_You didn't know it was going to happen."_ The understanding from the sweet girl in front of her made Noeru felt extremely lucky. She had a great sister, best friend and girlfriend. If only she'd thought twice about the things she said, this wouldn't have happened. But things happened for a reason and she accepted the fact that nothing could change the truth of her new identity.

_I'll just have to learn to live with it._

**TBC**

Okay, what do you guys think? Is this story acceptable? I hope so, because I tried hard to make up for all these lost months. Despite my somewhat lack of motivation, I'll still try my best to write an acceptable story. I'll accept ideas for the continuation of the story too! So if you have an interesting idea, I might use it for this story! ;D


End file.
